Fire and ice
by Rogue200315
Summary: Ellie is a new mutant who is trying to find people to help with her "problem" in fear for her family's life she runs away not knowing what she was going to do.
1. Meet Ellie

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 1 My New Car**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the made up characters **

**Please R&R I appreciate you taking your time to read my story and to review it.**

My name is Ellie but my friends call me Ell. Well that is my former friends. Ever since that one fateful day I now no longer have any friends and I have left my house to hopefully find someone who can help me with my new problem.

That fateful day being my 16th birthday which was the day I got my new car, license, and something else that I wasn't expecting. It was 9 am when I woke up on June 19th. My room was still dark as it always was because of it décor. All around my room three main colors show up; black, purple, and blood red. Those three colors are my favorite I even dyed my shoulder length hair black with purple and red streaks in it. Some people may consider me a Goth but I'm truly not I just love to express my individuality and I wear whatever is comfortable at the moment. That usually consists of baggy pants and a kind of tight shirt showing off one of my favorite bands that I listen to. Ok any ways on to the story. I quickly got dressed in my Evanescence shirt and pants to match and hurriedly went downstairs to find my mother so I could go see my new car.

"Morning mom, when do I get to see my car? What color is it? Are we leaving to go to the driving school soon?" I asked all in one breath as I walked into the kitchen.

Like usual my mom was already finishing her breakfast and with my entrance she looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning honey, how bout you eat breakfast first then we will go see your car and once your sister is awake and dressed we will go into town."

Urgh.. I hate it when she calls me honey.

"Mom you know I'm too excited about my test to eat any thing and why does she have to tag along you know she will just sit there the whole time.

"For one you still should eat but I'm not going to make you and two you father has to work and wont be home till later tonight so she has to come."

"Ok whatever…hurry up please so we can go, I wanna see my car."

I was kind of pouting when I said that hoping that it would make things go faster so I could see my car sooner. She just sat there and shook her head at me and laughed.

"Ok go wake up your sister while I clean up and then we will head out."

"Ok!"

I ran up the stairs to the room at the end of the hallway. My sister always has a note taped to her door for us to read and as I read this one I silently laughed to myself because it said I was not permitted to enter. I don't know how it happened but me and my sister are complete opposites. When it comes to favorite colors she loves pink but I only like the darker colors and she is usually always bouncy and ready for the day well unless she has to spend it with me. I'm usually calm and I may get excited but it usually doesn't show too much. By age we are only a year apart but it really seems more like a world.

I knocked loudly on her door so maybe she would hear me and wake up quickly. I'm amazed because sometimes she can sleep so hard that we can't wake her up it just matters how tired she is when she goes to bed.

"Come on Alysa Wake up we need to get going."

The only response I heard was some moving around and some mumbling.

"Alysa if you don't wake up right now I am going to call Ronnie and tell him about your crush!"

Ronnie is the boy who she has had a crush on for a while now he lived right down the road from us. His older brother used to live with him but for some reason he was sent to boarding school or something, no one really talks about him any more. Suddenly her bedroom door is yanked up and in its place is Alysa wearing the only color I can't stand, Pink.

"Don't you even think about it! I'm already up g's cant you wait five fricking minutes?!"

"Nope now come on so we can go see my car."

We met our mom out side the garage door. She was smiling at me with the garage opener in her hand.

"Come on mom open the door."

"Ok, ok." She replied laughing

Slowly the door opens revealing my mom's Black jag with my new purple corvette with a soft top next to it.

"OMG! I can't believe you got me the corvette, I Love It."

My mom was watching me and laughing as I checked out my car and Alysa just sat there and rolled her eyes. I don't see why she has to be like that around me.

"Hey honey do you want the keys?" My mom called to me.

"Of course I do, everyone climb in. Thank You, Thank You!"

We all climbed into the car and I automatically put the top down. I just can't resist having the wind blowing through my hair.

"Hey Ell there's one more gift in the glove compartment."

"Hmm. What else did you get me?"

I opened the door and pulled out what was in it. The present ended up being the three new cd's I have wanted to get. Greenday, Sugarcult, and Popa Raoch

"Woo Hoo, Finally I have their new ones thank you soo much mom!"

"You are welcomed, now how bout we crank some tunage and get the show on the road."

"Sounds like a good idea to me"

I put in greenday so I could listen to Boulevard of broken dreams and quickly pulled out of the garage.

"Oh brother." Was all my sister had to say along the way as me and my mom started to sing our heads off.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone....


	2. Chapter 2: My Lisence

Chapter 2: Getting my license

It took us about 45 minutes to get to the driving school. I was so excited that I couldn't sit still as I was waiting for my turn to drive. My mom just sat there as I bounced around listening for my name to be called. I only had to wait about 10 minutes and then I left my mom and Alysa waiting for me when I got back.

It only took around 15 minutes for me to get done with my test and I walked into the waiting area with a huge smile on my face.

"So how'd you do?" The question was direction to me from my mom. From the look on my sister's face she didn't seem like she cared.

"What do you think I passed!"

"Finally I wont have to drive you around everywhere."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny mom." I replied sticking my tongue out at her

"Well where shall we go to now?"

"Could we go to Pizza hut? We could celebrate her passing." Wow it seemed like she did care and have a voice.

"Umm sure sounds good to me. How bout it mom, ready for some heartburn?"

"You bet ya I am! Lets go have some Pizza Pie."

The three of us headed out to the car with high spirits and empty stomachs.

"Hey Alyssa what music do you want to listen to?"

"Can we listen to 102.3? I haven't heard some decent country in a while."

"Ok yeah sounds good to me I could go for some Andy Griggs."

I started humming one of his songs. "She thinks she needs me"

We never made it to Pizza hut. On the way something terrible happened, cars started being lifted in to the air and then crashed into each other. It seemed as if they had a mind of their own. Suddenly something took over my car and made it slam into another sending me flying out the window. I knew I forgot something. My mom and sister were trapped in the car with other cars that were being slammed into them. I got my breath back as quick as possible and quickly scanned the area. There was a strange guy floating in the air on what seemed like a metal disk. With him were two other weird people. One was totally blue and was a female, the other was a guy and closely resembled a toad in the way he was crouching.

"Toad get what we came for." Ordered the older guy. Just then I realized that he was also wearing some kind of helmet.

"Ay, Ay boss." With out any warning his tongue flew out of his mouth and wrapped around a little girl that was in the hands of her mother. The lady started screaming frantically for her child back but to no avail. The trio took off on their flying disks. A scream from Alyssa reminded my about what was going on. I rushed over to the cars surrounding my family and yelled for them.

"Mom? Mom, Alyssa are you two ok?" I asked in a worried frenzy

"Ell we are trapped and the car is on fire get help!"

With that I started freaking out and just sat there crying looking back and forth from the flames to my mom and my sis over and over again. Suddenly it seemed as if the flames pulled me to them. I just sat there and stared at them wanting them to stop so Alyssa and my mom could get out and to safety. Slowly it seemed as if the flames were growing smaller, they really were. I don't know exactly how it happened but it seemed like I was pulling the flames into my self. My looked at me and gasped right before I passed out.

"I think she's waking up. Ell? Ell can you hear me?

"Mom? What happened?"

"You passed out yesterday after the accident. Wow the doctor was right."

"The accident?" I quickly sat up making a sharp pain shoot through my head and I instantly laid back down. "How did you and Alyssa get out? What is the doctor right about?"

"We broke through the windshield after the flames went out. It seemed as if you pulled them towards you. Do you know how that happened? The doctor told me that your eyes have changed colors. They are now no longer brown, instead, one is blue and the other is red."

" I'm so glad you and Alyssa are save. I have no clue as to how the flames went out or how my eyes changed colors. When can I leave?"

"You are allowed to leave today, after being ejected from the car luckily the only injury you had was a badly sprained wrist. You wont be able to used it much for about a month. The police are trying to hunt down the person who created the crashes they believe he is a mutant. Why can't those thing leaves us alone?"

"Mom do you realize that I may be one. How else can we explain the fire coming towards me and disappearing? There's no other explanation, no other way to show what happened."

" I refuse to believe that my daughter turned into one of those…things. Now get dressed so we can go home you have school in a couple of days."

With that she left the room and I sat there thinking about our conversation. I absent mindedly grabbed my clothes my mom brought me and headed to the bathroom. While there I looked at the mirror to check out my new eye color. I couldn't believe that one was an ocean blue and the other was a vibrant red. "Weird" I said out loud to my self. We later left the hospital hoping we wouldn't be back any time soon.

From that day on weird things started happening. Out of no where fires would start and would only disappear when I looked at it for a few minutes. All of the strange things could mean only one thing, the day of the accident I had become a mutant. Alyssa soon became distant from me and would stay locked up in her room as much as possible. My parents would look at me worriedly and my mom never really liked seeing me any more since I was one of the things she hated most. I did end up getting a replacement care that looks exactly the same but the cd's were lost in the wreckage. That doesn't matter much to me any more as long as my family was safe that is all I cared about. Speaking of their safety, the unpredictable fires scared me. I was worried that one night I would start a fire accidentally and burn the whole house down. My family meant the most to me and I could not let myself be the cause of their death. Each day I became more depressed and I with drew from all of my friends at school. They soon notice what was happening and they abandoned. No one was there to help me work through this, I was alone in a world full of people. Well at least that was what I thought at the time but boy I never would have guessed how wrong I was. After two weeks of this on going torture I decided what I had to do, I was leaving my home to find a place that I might be able to fit into and maybe even learn how to control my powers. Exactly 2 weeks after my 16th birthday I loaded my car with things I needed and stuffed my savings into my purse and headed out of town. I left a note to my family letting them know what was happening.

Dear Mom, Dad, Alyssa

I have seen the pain I have caused everyone with what I have became. I have no way to reverse the process so I left the house trying to find a place for people like me. Mom I am a mutant and I know how much you despise of them. You no longer have to be always on alert because one was sleeping under your roof. Dad, I appreciate how much you tried to help and accept me and I know that its not easy but I can no longer stay here for I fear for the lives of the only people I love, you three. Alyssa I'm sorry that we never were that close and that now I just have another reason for you to hate me. Maybe after I control my powers we could spend time together. That is if you would like to. I have heard that turning into a mutant is passed down by blood so Alyssa may also develop powers but for her sake and yours I hope she doesn't. You don't know how hard it is for me to leave you all, but I have to. It's the only thing I can do to save my family from myself. I love each and everyone of you and I wanted to say thank you for putting up with me over the years.

Forever your Daughter,

Ell


	3. Meeting Magneto

**Chapter 3: Meeting Magneto**

**Response to reviews:**

**Jo:**I'm writting as fast asI can.Maybe you shall help me sometime Lo Lo

**Preciousbabyblue:**Pyro is cool but i like Bobby more. Sean Ashmore does a great job.

**Psycho88: **Well by now you should know one of her powers :)

Thanks for reviewing everyone

Now we are up to the present day. For a week or so now I have been wandering around towns trying to find someone to help me but I haven't had any luck at least not yet. It has been really depressing right now with trying to find someone and trying to control my powers, which I still can't do. My powers have calmed down a little which I am thankful for because when I enter bars and stuff I don't need to start a fire or I wouldn't be able to check things out. Well I am near Westchester, New York and decided to have a drink at a coffee lounge. As I entered the lounge I was hoping that I could finally find someone to help me out.

I walked in and headed straight to the bar where a few other people where seated. I noticed that the guy beside me looked really familiar but I couldn't quiet place where I had seen him before. I just shrugged off the feeling and ordered my self a hot chocolate (not a big coffee person) and slowly sipped it as I stared off into space.

_Meanwhile in a series of hidden underground tunnels._

"Toad go set up the machine so we can get ready to test it." Ordered the man with weird helmet.

"Yes sir magneto." A man who actually resembled a toad with green skin and everything walked out of the chamber to go where he was instructed to.

A Female completely covered in blue except for her hair walked up to magneto and put a respectful hand on his shoulder.

"Sir are you sure this machine will work this time? We don't need something to go wrong with the child she is one of the only thing that could help us."

"Don't worry Mystique the machine should work perfectly. With it we will speed up the process of the child's mutation and make her powers show up in full force. With her we will destroy the x-men getting them out of our way and then we would use the machine to the humans into mutants."

"Sir she is only a child…."

"Yes exactly a child, Charles wont know about her use until its too late. When he let's his guard down we will attack and with her help we will destroy the mansion and all of the mutants inside of it."

Toad joined the two in the chamber. "The machine it prepped and ready and the child is already in the chair."

"Good, Good. Now let's go test the machine."

The trio walked out of the chamber and down a series of tunnels that opened up to a larger chamber containing a gigantic machine and not far from it a 12 year old girl strapped to a chair.

"What are you going to do with me?" Asked the girl

"I am going to develop your mutant powers and use you to defeat some mutants who are trying to destroy every thing that I worked for."

"What do you mean I am a mutant?"

"Didn't your "Mother" ever tell you that you were adopted? No? Well that's a shame. Your true parents are mutants. When you were born they took you some where so that I couldn't find you. You see me and your parents never saw eye to eye but now I need your help to fix a problem that has arisen. On the news it's been saying that the mutants are evil and all that well the things that they say aren't true so we are going to make them realize how wrong they were." Magneto chuckles to himself.

"My real parents...."

"Yes your real parents gave you away, Jane Howlette. Well we need to test our device so how bout we get started."

Magneto walked over to the machine and grabbed two bars that were attached to it. The machine started making a weird noise and bars started spinning around magneto. A white glow started spreading across the floors towards Jane. It soon completely surrounded her and then she seemed to go into seizures. It didn't last long and the whirr of the machine died down. She looked up and a flash of red went over her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. Magneto undid the straps that held her on the chair and tried to lift her up, He succeeded.

"Yes it has seemed to work the adamantium has finally fused to your bones. How bout we go test the rest of your powers."

"I will never harm another person and I wont harm my parents!"

"We will see about that."

Magneto kept her in place as she struggled against his powers. He brought a metal syringe over to them and then squeezed a liquid onto the middle of her back. At first her face showed signs of pain but then it went into a blank look.

"Lets head into town shall we?"

_Back at the coffee lounge_

"Excuse me, Sorry to bother you but you seem really familiar to me."

Ell looked over to where the voice was coming from and it was the guy sitting next to her. The first thing that stood out to her was his amazingly blue eyes. When she looked at his eyes she noticed that he flinched and then remembered about her own. She looked away so she wouldn't freak him out.

"No don't look away your eyes are awesome I just haven't ever seen any like that. Are they real?"

"Yeah they're real. My actual eye color is brown but recently they changed to this. Any ways when I sat down I also thought I recognized you. Your smile and eyes make me think I know you. I wouldn't ever be able to forget them. You kind of remind me of one of my neighbors back south who moved a year or so ago."

"Wait I think I know who you are! Is your name Ell?!"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me Bobby… Bobby Drake."

"Omg Bobby I can't believe it's you I haven't seen or heard from you in over a year what happened?"

"My parents sent me away to a school that's close by… It's for gifted students."

"Wow, that sucks that they sent you all the way up here. I missed you."

Bobby and Ell hugged each other but then jumped when they heard screams from outside.

"Ell stay here I'll be right back"

"Bobby where are you going?"

"Just stay here."

Bobby ran out side to see what was happening and just as he expected he saw magneto and a few of his goonies. He took out his phone so he could call the professor.

"Hello Bobby. What's wrong?"

"It's Magneto he's terrorizing the town."

"Ok I'll send Jean and the rest of the team to come help."

"Ok thanks professor."

Ell wasn't about to just sit there she figured that she might be able to help with her new powers. She ran out the door looking for Bobby.

"Bobby! Bobby where are you?!"

She gasped as she saw Bobby shoot ice at the same three people who were there the day of the accident.

"Ell I thought I told you to stay inside!"

She ran up to him.

"Don't worry I can help. My eyes are like this because my mutation has just kicked in a week or so ago."

"You are also a mutant?!"

Their conversation was cut short by a menacing voice

"Aww… look Iceman has a girlfriend to help."

"Shut up Magneto and leave before you get your butt beat."

"Who is supposed to do that one you? No I don't think so. Your little girlfriend? She wouldn't be able to hurt me. Oh wait how about that kid on the other side of you, I can sense powers with in her."

Bobby looked over to see a girl about the age of 12 with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

Kid get out of here!" Bobby ordered

"No I am not leaving and I'm not a kid so stop calling me one!"

Suddenly five people ran to where Bobby was standing. They all were wearing black suits made out of a weird material and had and X across the chest.

"Bobby are you ok?" asked a man with brown hair. Suddenly claws shot out of his hand making Ell jump.

"It's ok Ell this is Logan. Yeah Logan we are fine."

Logan cast a glance over at Ell and the girl standing close to them.

"Bobby head to the jet it's not that far down the road and stay there. You two get out of here so you don't get hurt."

"Logan I want to help and Ell and the girl should come with us. They are both one of us."

"Ok take them to the jet. We will be there shortly and call the professor."

Bobby glared at Logan.

"I am no longer a kid I could help…."

"Bobby, just go to the jet." This time it came from a woman with red hair and astonishing green eyes.

"Yes, Jean. Come on Ell and…."

"Jane. My name is Jane Howlette."

The three of them headed to the jet to wait for the rest of the team.

Jean turned to Logan after hearing Jane's name.

"Logan you don't think it's…"

"I don't know… I did catch a familiar sent coming from her though.


	4. The XMen

Chapter 4 The X-men

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Sorry about the typos in the last chapter… I think I need a Beta. The thing that fused to the girls bones was adamantium. Sorry about leaving it out. Well I guess I shall get on with the story if you ever want to write the next chapter let me know cuz I could always use the help. I wasn't going to continue on with my story but I just liked creating it so much that I am going to put up with my comp.

Bobby quickly led us to the x-jet and I was amazed at what I saw. The jet seemed to be one that only the military would have. I wondered to myself how they could have gotten one. I jump when the ramp to the jet started to lower I didn't realize that there was a button on the side. We started up the ramp and came face to face with three people who were standing in a fighting stance.

"It's ok every one it's only me and two friends who need to talk to the Professor." Said Bobby

The trio studied us as I studied them. The only female had brown hair and a white streak in the front. She had almost every part of her body covered she was even wearing a glove on one hand while the other was on the floor. "weird." I thought to myself. Standing in front of her protectively was a guy who had on sunglasses and a long brown coat. He seemed to be carrying some kind of stick that was glowing a light red. The other guy had brown hair almost down to his shoulder. In his hand he was holding a zippo lighter with the flame lit.

"Rogue, Pyro, Gambit this is Ell and Jane. I have known Ell since we were little and her mutation just recently kicked in. Jane here I just met. Ell, Jane this is Rogue or Marie. The one in front of her is her boyfriend Gambit or Remy. The one with the lighter is Pyro or John. The lighter is his trademark."

While Bobby was making the introductions he put a protecting hand on my arm. Out of the three Gambit was the first one to welcome us.

"It is a pleasure for Gambit to meet you both." He then took my hand and lightly kissed it. This Gambit character seemed to be quite the charmer. I shot a quick glance at Bobby as he said that. "Oh, don't worry about that he tends to talk about himself in the third person.

"I'm sorry for invading. I have been trying to find some one to help me with my powers. Sometimes they are very uncontrollable and make me scared that I'm going to hurt some one."

"Well you have come to the right place. Professor Xaviar can help anyone with their powers. Well mostly everyone." After she said that with her southern accent Rogue looked down and Gambit moved closer to her.

Bobby looked at me and started to explain. "Rogue is the only one who the Professor hasn't been able to help yet. Her power is that when ever she touches someone she absorbs their life force and memories but in the case of mutants she also absorbs their powers for a while. Luckily for her Gambit can use his powers to block hers so they can have a normal relationship. He's the only one who can touch her skin without being injured."

"Wow that is a major bomber. I hope the professor can find some way to help." I couldn't believe that she couldn't touch anything.

"Who is this Professor you keep talking about?"

Pyro oddly smiles at me "Professor Xaviar is the head of our school. Bobby probably told you that he was sent to a boarding school when he was actually sent to Xaviar's school for gifted youngsters as in mutants.

"What are your powers?" I casually asked.

Bobby shot a warning look at Pryo. "Well as _John's _name says he can manipulate fire in any way." Bobby made Pryo's real name stand out and Pyro shot him an angry look which Bobby just laughed at. "You already have seen mine and we told you about Rogue's so that leaves Gambit. The Cajun over there can charge small items with kinetic energy causing it to blow up. He has the bow staff because it's made out of a material that isn't affected. When the bow is charged it give it has more of a kick to it."

"Wow that's awesome." Pryo started chuckling and I looked over at him to notice him making the flame from the zippo turn into a rose. "So what powers do you and the runt have?" He asked as the rose disappeared. Jane took a step forward towards Pyro. "G's why does everyone like to call me runt or kid? Do yall do it just to get on my nerves? As of this moment I don't know what my powers are you professor will have to enlighten me." Every one had a stunned look on their face. No one expected her to stand up in front of them like that. "Umm… All that I know it that I can create and possibly manipulate fires…but I'm not completely sure if that's all." Pyro's head snapped up once Ell said what her powers were. "I think I'm going to like this girl." He said to himself. "So what about your patents? Do they know that you are mutants?" Ell asked. "My parents know but they didn't approve of it so I ran away and eventually ended up at the school." Rogue said quietly Bobby spoke up next. "Not that long ago we stopped at my house to talk to my parents and I told them everything. My dad was furious and I think my mom was just scared about what everyone would think once they found out. My brother, I guess was jealous and he called the cops on us. I haven't talked to any of them since then." He looked up at me. "What about you how are your parents taking it?" Ell sighed. "My mom at first had no problem with it because we found our about my mutation when I some how used it to save her and my sis. Eventually though, I started having all kinds of problems and they just started avoiding me so that I wouldn't harm then. I just couldn't stand it any more so I took off trying to find some way to fix it so that one day I may be able to return to them with it under control." Jane looked around cautiously, "My foster parents don't know because I was kidnapped and haven't seen them since. I believe it was the same day as your accident Ell. The person who kidnapped my told me that my real parents are x-men. I escaped from them and found my way here. I am not sure why but I feel something is terribly wrong. After I escaped I can't remember what exactly happened. I just remember waking up one day and I started roaming the streets. I can't even remember how I escaped." A small sob escaped from her and the girls went to comfort her. "Don't worry Jane the professor will be able to help you figure out what happened." Rogue assured her, "I haven't heard any thing about some one having a child who are a part of the x-men. We will just have to ask the prof." Everyone jerked around as they heard the ramp start lowering. A female with astonishing white blonde hair and dark skin that contrasted perfectly walked up the ramp followed by the other X-Men. "Is everyone alright?" "Yes Stormy every one is fine." Gambit said. "How did it go Storm?" Rogue asked. "After we sent you back to the jet he just left. It was really odd but we had to settle down the towns folk. They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off." "That's a nice way to put it Stormy." Added Wolverine with sarcasm. "Logan do you always have to be so sarcastic?" Jean asked as she shook her head at him with a smile. "Dr. Grey this is Ell and the younger one is Jane. They both need the professor's help with their mutations." Bobby knew he had to intervene between the 2 teachers or they wouldn't get anywhere. "Ell is from my home time and we have known each other for a long time. She needs help to control her powers that recently showed up. Jane is looking for her parents. Some one told her that they are X-Men." After her said that Jean and Logan shot each other a worried look, which Scott noticed and he moved closer to Jean while sending Logan a death glare. "I guess we will just have to see what the professor will found out. Any ways Ell, Jane, these are the older part of the group called X-Men. Storm or Ororo can control the weather. Scott, the one with the glasses, is also named Cyclops and he can shoot optic blasts at enemies with his eyes. Jean is telepathic and telekinetic. She is also the doctor at the school. The one over there with the cigar is Wolverine or Logan. He has an abnormal healing factor making. The healing factor keeps him from aging and makes it possible for him to have adamantium fused to his bones. Which are what his claws are made of, which you saw earlier. The one over by Storm is Kurt Wagner. He is a teleporter. Kurt stepped forward. "In the circus the called me the incredible Night Crawler." He then bowed to the girls, "It is nice to meet you both." "It is nice to meet you all." Ell said with a smile. She looked at the members of the X-men. Jean had astonishing red hair and bright green eyes that reminded her of Jane's. Scott has brown hair but she couldn't see what color his eyes were. He had to be at least 6' 2". Wolverine had brown hair and brown eyes. Weirdly his hair resembled some type of animals. The one know as Night Crawler was totally blue. He even had a tail that was a spade shape at the end. Suddenly he looked like a normal human but with dark blue hair. "Wow how did you do that?" Jane asked astonished. "The professor made a device for me so that when I am in the presence of humans I could blend in." Kurt said. "Sorry to interrupt guys but I think it is time to go see the Professor." Scott intervened.


	5. New friends and New Parents

Chapter 5

Sorry about the end of that chapter…It ended up all wacky.. I will try to have at least one chapter up a week… but if I don't you can't sue me. Thanks for all of the reviews. Oh I need some help coming up with a code name for Ell any suggestions would be great!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters I have made up. If only I owned ice man…stares off dreamily

This was the first time Ell had ever been in a jet or a plane and she wasn't too fond of it. The whole time she had her eyes squeezed shut. When Bobby noticed this he grabbed her hand to try to calm her. Mean while Jane was starring mesmerized out the windows.

"Ell don't worry it'll be fine. Storm is one of the best pilots there are." At this she slightly smiled up at him.

"This is the first time I have been flying before. I'm not used to it."

"Well we are here look at the window."

Ell looked out the window and saw a basket ball court below them with a few kids on each side of it. Suddenly the basket ball court open up like one of those bridges that have to let tall ships through (forgot the name). Not far from the courts there was also a massive swimming pool and a mansion. Ell gasped as she saw the size of it.

"Wow is that the school?" She asked amazed.

Quietly Bobby laughed at the face she was making. "Yes that is the school. It had to be big enough to have rooms for all the children and the teachers to live in, the class rooms, and every other room that is needed for us to train in and things like that."

The jet lowered into the hanger as Scott turned to look at Ell and Jane "Home sweet home, I hope you two will come to like it here and be accepted among the other children."

Everyone got out of their seats and headed to the back of the jet as the ramp lowered. As the two newcomers walked down the ramp they gazed around the room they were in. It seemed to be a hanger and contained spare parts for the jet and tools needed to fix it. The doors to the room opened and a bald man in a wheelchair wheeled over to them.

"Hey chuck." Logan stated.

"Logan how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Charles said with a smile. "Welcome to Xavier's institute for the gifted Jane and Ell."

Ell smiled at him and thought that she felt something in her head but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Hello." She said with confidence. Jane just nodded at him.

"Here at the institute if you decide to stay you will continue with your schooling and also will be learning to control your powers. If you would like to when you become experienced you may earn a spot as one of the x-men. Since it is getting late I will have someone show you to yours rooms and we will bring some dinner to you if you want. "

At this point Jane interrupted him. "Sir if you wouldn't mind I was wondering if you could try to figure out what my powers are and possibly who my parents were?"

"Certainly, Everyone else can do what they need to and if you wouldn't mine Ell you would be sharing a room with Marie and Jubilation Lee. Marie please show her where your room is located and give her a tour. Jane if you will come with me and then later we will have you settled into your room."

Marie and Ell heading to the girls dorm

"Right now we are in the lowest level of the mansion that consists of the hanger, med labs, training rooms and cerebro. The level above us, the ground floor, has the kitchens, cafeteria, lounges, game rooms, and library. The one above that is where all the class rooms and the offices are located. Last but not least the upper room is where all of the dorms are. One end houses the boys and the male teachers the other side is all the females."

The two girls headed to the elevator so they could go to the 4th floor to get Ell settled in her room. Rogue watch Ell gaze around with a look of surprise plastered on her face.

"G's this place is huge. I may come to like it here." She said with hope showing in her voice.

They entered the elevator and Rogue pushed the button for the 4th floor. As the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal a hallway that extended either way. Suddenly the hallway was flooded with music.(The song is Broken By Seether and Amy LeeI was in a rush and didn't have the time to put them on here) Rogue sighed loudly as she turned to the right and headed towards the music.

"I can't believe she isn't over him yet. Ugh!"

"Umm… Who/what are you talking about?" Ell asked.

"Our room mate Jubilation Lee a.k.a Jubilee was dumped by John a few days ago. She claims Broken was their song and every time it comes on the radio she cranks the volume all the way up. She really loved him but it just didn't seem to work out. Just don't mind her if she bites your head off ok?"

"Uh… Ok"

They had arrived at the door and could hear a girl singing along with the song. Marie slowly opened the door to reveal a girl about 16 with short black hair wearing big hoop earrings, and a yellow jacket over her outfit. At first the girl didn't realize she had an audience so Marie walked over to the stereo and turned it off. That didn't seem to go well.

"Like what do you think you are doing!" Jubilee yelled

"Jubes calm down we have a new roomie. This is Ell. She is going to be staying with us for a while so she can learn to control her powers. Ell This is Jubilee your other room mate and my best friend."

Ell scanned the girl in front of her quickly deciding even though she is ditzy she might be a good person to be around.

"Hi Jubilee". Ell said calmly as she walked over to her side of the room and started unpacking what little belongings she had with her and put them in the dresser that was at the end of her new bed.

"Sorry don't mind me I'm not in the greatest mood."

"It's ok I already told Ell your situation. Umm… Dinner should be ready soon so how bout we head down and introduce you to some of the other students?" Marie glanced over at Ell and her belongings "and maybe tomorrow we will take you shopping."

Jubilee seemed to perk up at the sound of spending a whole day at the mall shopping.

"That would be like so much fun and I could help you pick out a new wardrobe!" She seemed to squeal with the delight of being able to dress some one else.

Ell looked at her barely there stack of clothing. "Shopping seems like a great way to get to know you two and sounds like a lot of fun but I don't have any money."

Jubilee ran up to Ell and drug her up off the bed.

"Don't worry the Professor has money for each of the students to spend when they need something. So it's set tomorrow we are going to have a girls day out and maybe we will have kitty come along, but for now it is time to go down to the cafeteria. So lets go."

The three girls headed down to the cafeteria as the Professor was talking to Jane about her powers. Jean and Wolverine were pacing as the filled an astonished Scott in as what happened.

Professor and Jane

After the group split up in the hanger Professor Xavier lead Jane to his office so they could talk and so they would have the privacy so he could read her mind. His office was quite large and contained an oak desk with a chair to match against one wall and on another was a couch. Across from the desk were a few chairs so he could hold meetings with in the room.

"Jane if you would go ahead and sit on the couch. Before we go on I would like to ask you a few questions. First off how did you end up in New York?"

"Well a few weeks ago I was with my mother, well at the time I thought she was my biological mother, in town and all of the sudden there was a car crash and then I was snatched by a with a super long tongue. He was accompanied by two other people. One was a woman with blue skin and red hair and the other was an older guy who was wearing some type of helmet and a weird cape. He's the one who said some thing about my real parents being part of the X-Men. I don't remember what they did to me or how I got out. I just remember waking up in this town and then the whole thing today."

"Have you ever experienced your powers?"

"No sir. I haven't ever used them. I wasn't even sure what was happening all I know is that when I woke up I felt different, stronger some how, like something was awoken with in my body."

"Ok. What do you know about your real parents?"

"Nothing. I didn't even know they existed until the guy said something. That's why I want you to read my mind. So you can find out who my parents are and what those people did to me while I was kidnapped."

"Ok just lay down on the couch. I will put each of my hands at one of your temples. Just relax and everything will be fine."

Jane laid down and tried to control here breathing. The Professor put one hand on each of his hands and concentrated deeply. Suddenly he started seeing parts of Ell's past. At first he was looking at a younger Jean, and himself along with Logan but he looked the same age as he does now. In Jeans hands was a little baby girl who was sleeping. All three of the adults were crying as they sat the baby on the steps of an unknown house.

He then saw a young woman open the door to find the baby with a note pinned to her blanket. The years then flashed by and he saw the baby grow into a beautiful kid. He saw the day she went to town with her mother when the cars crashed. A face he recognized as Ell showed up during that time.

Then all the sudden Magneto, Mystique, and toad showed themselves and took her from her mother. The next image was of Jane strapped to a chair as Magneto told her of his plan and her real parents. He then saw what he did to her. How Magneto advanced her powers and how he used his mind control solution on her. All the rest was a blur as Xavier pulled out of her mind. He was breathless what he had heard and witnessed. Jane sat up quickly and gasped after having to watch her life flash before her eyes.

"Professor are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. I now know what all is going on and you will be informed as soon as everyone else arrives that need to know. One of your powers is the ability to talk to people with you mind, a telepath. I want you to try and use it. Concentrate on Marie, John Bobby, Jean, Scott, and Logan. They all need to be here for this. Let Bobby and Marie know to bring Piotr with them. Tell them to meet us in my office. If you concentrate hard enough on each of their faces you can make a connection with their mind making it where you can talk to them and in return hear their thoughts or responses. Go ahead and try talking to Marie."

Jane looked at Professor Xavier like he was nuts but decided to humor him. She pictured Marie in her mind and tried to talk to her. Suddenly she heard a voice enter her mind.

"Professor is that you?" Marie asked

"No Marie its Jane. We found out what my powers are and it turns out that one of them is that I am telepathic. The professor wants you, John, Bobby, and some one by the name of Piotr to join us in his office."

"Ok I will tell the others and we will be there shortly. See if the professor says its alright if Ell comes along."

"He says its fine see you soon."

Jane looked at the professor with a smile on her face.

"I did it! I was able to talk to Marie with just my mind! That is so cool!"

"Good you are learning fast. I already alerted Jean and the other 3. They shall be here shortly."


	6. A family reunites

_Chapter 6: A family reunites_

_Sorry it took me so long to get this up I have been busy with fcat testing and I went to Daytona for bike week… Lots of hot bikes…not so many guys…_

_Please leave a review and a suggestion on Ell's code name._

Everyone has now gathered in the professor's office waiting to be filled in on what is happening.

"Jean, Logan if it is all right with you I would like to inform everyone else about what happened a few years ago."

"We already discussed the situation with Scott and decided its time for everyone to know." Jean replied

"A while ago Jean and Logan were engaged. Jean became pregnant with a girl. Some how Magneto found out and he then started threatening to harm Jean and the child. After she was born we decided it was best if we got the child out of Magnetos grasp so we gave her to an orphanage. We were planning on finding her again after this whole thing was settled but it seems that magneto found her before we could. Everyone this is Jane, Jean and Logan's daughter. Magneto wanted to use her because he knew that she would have very powerful powers. She has a healing power and her bones are reinforced with adamantium but not actually made out of it like Logan's. Also as some of you already know she is a powerful telepath and she also has inherited telekinetic powers from Jean. One thing that is extremely interesting is that she seems to have inherited some of the traits of a Phoenix. She isn't fully a Phoenix so she will have better control of her powers but she can also control flames…"

"Wow two newbies who can control fire." John interrupted as everyone rolled there eyes at him.

"Magneto had planned to control Jane with the same serum that he used before. It seems that Jane's powers are so powerful that they relieved her body of its powers with out Magneto suspecting it."

"What was Magneto going tah do with her?" Rogue asked.

"He was going to have Mystique and some of his other men distract us and then have her get rid of us. But now we can fool him and remove him from the public. After they kidnapped Jane they took you to a hide out and used a machine to speed up the rate as to which your powers evolved. That is why you have never experienced them before. When it comes to the majority of us our mutations don't show up until our teens years but I guess Magneto couldn't wait that long."

Everyone looked back and forth between Jane and her mother. For someone to make it where the control serum has no effect on them means that they are powerful. They can't believe that all this time Jean and Logan had a daughter. Jean was looking worriedly at Jane, who seemed to notice this.

"Don't worry Jean I know that you didn't want to give me up. I am a telepath you know. It's just going to take a while for me to adjust to the fact that you and Logan are my real parents." Jane said while smiling at them.

"It's ok. We all need to adjust to the newly found information. I just hope that we can all be able to get to know each other better." Jean hoped.

" Professor what do you want us to do?" Bobby asked.

"For now we are to do nothing I want to see what magneto is up to. I will let you know when I need you. Ell if you wouldn't mind could you stay behind for a few minutes? If no one has anymore questions you can leave."

Everyone else left the room while Rogue, Jubilee, John, and Bobby waited up for Ell.

"Ell the reason that I asked you to stay is because you don't only have on power. I am not sure what the other one is but I can sense it. If you would like me to I could search your mind so we can know what your other power is and then when we start training you will be able to use your full powers."

"Umm… Ok. I didn't know I had another power but go ahead and figure out what it is."

Ell relaxed in the chair she was sitting in so the professor could search her mind. He wheeled his chair behind the seat she was sitting in and he then did the same procedure that he did on Jane. After images flashed through his head he finally found what he was looking for.

"Interesting. Along with being able to control fire you seem to be able to control ice as well. That's very rare for some one to be able to control two elements. Shortly I will began teaching you how to control those two elements better so that when we have to battle Magneto you will be prepared."

"Fire and ice? That is so cool. The guys are not going to believe this. Thanks professor!"

Ell hurried out of the office to inform her friends of her new power.

_This chapter is kinda stupid but I needed to get it all settled and stuff. So now ya know Ell's other power, hence the title of the story. Pyro and Bobby will also have a major part in this after I get everything settled. Any one want to guess what guy is going to go after Ell? If you get it right I shall give you a virtual cookie of your choice! So review please!_


	7. an

Authors Note: I know a lot of you are disappointed in the fact that I have not continued this story. I have wanted to write more but just haven't been able to come up with any new stuff. As of now me and a friend will be rewriting the story and posting it soon. Sorry for not writing sooner.


End file.
